


额外报酬

by Wings1827



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 作家克拉克×编剧布鲁斯注：他们均属于DC爸爸。文章内有大量裸露描写，未成年人请慎入。本文纯粹为开车而写，毫无逻辑，不喜慎入。非要看的……说好不好看了不许打我脸_(:з」∠)_





	额外报酬

上帝啊，他们到底是怎样走到这一步的？

克拉克贪婪的盯着布鲁斯迷茫涣散的眼神，以及红润汗湿的脸。整日表情冷漠的人，此时正露出不为人知的妩媚与勾魂，红肿湿润的嘴唇开合发出沙哑甜腻的呻吟。克拉克俯下身抱住布鲁斯精壮的腰肢，让两人汗湿的身体紧紧贴合到一起，下身抽插的动作变得更加激烈而凶狠，他情不自禁的咬住布鲁斯的肩膀，在对方染上哭腔的呻吟里越来越兴奋。

半小时之前。

“布鲁斯就算你瞪着我我也是写不出来的。”克拉克对着笔记本如坐针毡，健壮的身体在布鲁斯的气场下佝偻成一团。“构思这东西真的没办法强求啊。”

“嗯哼。”编辑大人发出个不满的鼻音，让对面的克拉克忍不住抖了一抖。“小记者和大总裁？真是老套的设定。”

布鲁斯把手里打印出来的部分稿子掀的“哗哗”直响，末了还嫌弃的看了一眼满脸沮丧地克拉克。

克拉克越发的沮丧了，此时他恨不得把脸整个埋进键盘里，语调可怜巴巴的求饶：“布鲁斯……我保证不会再拖了，你饶了我吧。”

“上周，上上周，你在电话里都是这么说的。”布鲁斯把脚搭在桌沿上，居高临下的看着缩在笔记本屏幕后面的克拉克。“不然我也不会在这里了。”

布鲁斯用食指敲了敲扶手，然后站起来直接走向克拉克，用双手把人困在椅子上，俯身向克拉克贴近过去。

“布、布鲁斯你这是在干什么？”克拉克坐在椅子上努力的往后仰，想与靠过来的人拉开距离。

“催稿啊。”对方一脸的理所当然。“你已经拖了两周了，我来的目的就是帮你开拓思路。”

哪有这样的开拓思路啊！虽然我写的都是成人级但是不代表我擅长这种事！不对我其实连恋人都没有好吗！啊啊啊布鲁斯你快从我腿上下去好不好啊……

克拉克在脑内疯狂的吐槽着，他窘迫极了忍不住抬起双手想推开布鲁斯，但在他有动作之前，布鲁斯突然就半蹲在了克拉克的双腿之间，抬眼看着他微微一笑，接着便利落的拉开他的裤链和内裤，掏出沉睡的巨大性器。布鲁斯掂了掂手里的分量，忍不住吹了下口哨，然后拍开脸红透了的克拉克慌乱阻止的手，直接含住了那根的龟头。

“唔！布、布鲁斯……”克拉克抑制不住的呻吟了一声。

跪在他两腿间的人口腔火热而湿润，柔软的舌头来回舔舐着顶端的小孔，用力吸吮的同时手还不安分的揉弄着下面两颗饱涨的阴囊，故意用手指上的老茧磨蹭缝隙间的嫩肉。布鲁斯吸吮了一会后放开了克拉克的阴茎，换成用单手来回撸动。他盯着克拉克红得滴血的脸，轻轻咬了下变得沉甸甸的阴囊。

“昔日不可一世的总裁，淫荡的跪在小记者的脚下，一边为他口交手淫，一边解开自己的裤链自慰着。”布鲁斯略微深呼吸下，突然的开口。

“什……”克拉克讶异的往下看去，正好能看到布鲁斯正在自慰的样子，他的裤子早已不知被他自己扔到哪里去了。“你，你在干什么……”

这视觉冲击实在是太大了，克拉克有点头晕目眩，若不是下半身的快感太过鲜明，他简直以为这就是自己的春梦一场。

“为你开拓思路，别动。”

布鲁斯不满的用力握了握那根剥起的阴茎，让克拉克瞬间僵直成一根木头，再不敢有丝毫的动作，布鲁斯这才满意的继续。

“他扶住记者阴茎舔舐着上暴起的青筋，用沾满了自己前液的另一只手探向自己紧闭的后穴唔——”

布鲁斯突然停住浑身的肌肉紧绷，克拉克稍微抬头，就看到他伸向自己后穴的胳膊，克拉克甚至觉得自己已经能听到那里传来的水声。

“他、他用手指……开…开拓着自己唔…”布鲁斯开始变得有些气喘，他转而吸吮克拉克的囊袋。“为…为那根即将进入身体的阴茎……做着准备。”

布鲁斯终于放开了克拉克的性器，他站起来跨坐到克拉克大腿上，把克拉克的手放到自己勃起且滴着前液的性器上。

“记者狠狠地揉弄着总裁的阴茎，‘自己坐到我的阴茎上，你完全能办到不是么？我淫荡的总裁先生。’”

布鲁斯半个身体靠着克拉克，扶住那巨大的阴茎，慢慢的往下坐。

“唔…啊哈！太、太大了……”穴口刚刚吞下龟头，布鲁斯就忍不住呻吟出声。

“布鲁斯！”听到这略带痛苦的声音，克拉克立即伸手扶住他的腰。

“我说了你别动！”布鲁斯恼怒的瞪了他一眼，然后咬住嘴唇一狠心坐了下去。

“——！！”

“唔啊！”

布鲁斯的身体瞬间就紧绷了起来，残月般弓起来。克拉克也忍不住呻吟一声，高热而紧致的甬道包裹的他差点早泄。

布鲁斯扶着他的肩膀缓了缓神，然后便缓缓地上下动起来，额前的刘海被汗打湿紧紧地贴服着，他喘息着问依然处于当机状态的克拉克：

“现在有思路了？作者先生？”

我上了布鲁斯？我居然上了布鲁斯？！！啊不对……现在这个状态怎么看都是他在上我的样子啊……原来这种事情做起来这么舒服啊，如果有男友真想天天做，要是布鲁斯是我的男朋友就好了……布鲁斯…男朋友……

“做我的恋人吧布鲁斯。”大脑绕了好几个回路终于回神的克拉克张口就是这么一句。

“……”

“……”

话音一落气氛瞬间跌入冰点，布鲁斯停下了动作吃惊的看着满脸通红的克拉克，几秒冷场之后，布鲁斯突然扶住克拉克的肩膀就要离开。克拉克立即紧紧地抱住他，把人再度压回自己的阴茎上，用力往上一顶直达肠道的深处。

“放唔……放开我克拉克”布鲁斯努力的咽下一声呻吟，克拉克的阴茎不偏不倚的抵住了他的前列腺，他推着克拉克的肩膀让他放开自己。

“不！”克拉克捧住布鲁斯的臀部，就着阴茎插入的姿势猛地站起来走向床边，这仅仅几步的距离让布鲁斯忍耐不住的呻吟出声，悬空的姿势让他下意识地紧紧攀在克拉克身上。

克拉克把布鲁斯按在床上，扯开他已经变得一团糟的衬衣，不顾布鲁斯推拒的双手，胡乱的啃咬舔吻他的脖颈和肩膀，在结实的胸肌上留下齿痕，舌头逗弄着挺立的乳头让他们完全挺立起来，然后再用力的吸吮啃噬，逼出人更多染着哭腔的呻吟。他用双手分开布鲁斯的臀瓣，把他的双腿折叠到一个不可思议的程度。搅动出的水声和猛烈的撞击声在布鲁斯的呻吟中清晰可辨，克拉克越发用力地顶弄着布鲁斯，恨不得把下面的双球也一并喂进那个迷人的小穴里。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……我喜欢你……喜欢你……我爱你……爱你……”克拉克一边猛力的撞击着，一边语无伦次的告白着。

“克……克拉克……我……我……”布鲁斯被他顶的接不上气，情急之下“啪”的一声捧住克拉克的脸。“我…我也是。”

他对着那张愣住的脸露出了难得的温柔微笑。

回答他的是一个差点把他吞掉的深吻。

“太好了布鲁斯……太好了……”

激动不已的克拉克胡乱的吻着布鲁斯的脸，布鲁斯假装嫌弃的推开大狗一样粘人的家伙，故意收缩了下后穴。

“我们似乎还有些事情们有办完，我的男，朋，友先生。”

紧接着布鲁斯就被再度拉进了情欲的漩涡。

 

“这里还应该改一改，明明是初次见面你怎么写的和老夫老妻一样。”布鲁斯舒服的趴在浴缸里，翻看着放在旁边架子上的笔记本。

“……我不觉得我们现在适合讨论这个问题。”承包了清理工作的克拉克从后面压上布鲁斯，温柔地吻着他的后背。

“嗯哼，我可是编辑部里最尽职尽责的。”

“尽职到爬上作者的床？”克拉克轻轻咬着他的耳垂，用自己再度勃起的阴茎蹭着人的臀缝。

“这只是给你的额外报酬，谁叫你的书销量最好。”布鲁斯转过头和他接吻。

“哦，那我还真得感谢下辛勤工作的自己。”克拉克把布鲁斯翻了个身，把两人的阴茎抵在一起磨蹭着。

“再来一次？”

“悉听尊便。”

 

—END—


End file.
